


Back of the Bus

by lorij (Murphtastic)



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-27
Updated: 2012-07-27
Packaged: 2017-11-10 20:56:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/470601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murphtastic/pseuds/lorij
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Their unabashed fascination with each other continues..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back of the Bus

**Author's Note:**

> I think we can all thank Noel Baker's "Hard Core Roadshow" for the insider look at Callum and Hugh's interactions. I know it gave me ideas.

It's a stupid idea to screw your costar. How many times has he read about one Hollywood disaster after another? Stupid, dumb, insane.

Yet here he is, allowing himself to be pulled into the back room of a bus, not caring that there are at least a dozen people who know what's going down between them.

Dumb. Stupid.

But who can resist Hugh? With his dark eyes and magnetic personality and beautiful cock? Makes his mouth water just thinking about sucking it.

Click of the lock loud in the small room and it makes Cal shiver. Anticipation and fear are battling inside him. There should be a law against Hugh Dillon. Dangerously sexy or something like that. Do not feed the Dillon.

Do not fall under his spell or you'll be fucked. Literally and figuratively.

But that doesn't change the fact that Cal is still here. That he hasn't moved from the spot Hugh told him to stand in.

It's the waiting that's the hardest part. Hugh's a predator. He knows how to cull the herd. He can spot the weak link in a heartbeat. Too bad for Cal that he's just one huge weak link. Hugh slid inside his life, his body, with ease.

If asked, Cal would be hard pressed to give a reason why he shouldn't be with Hugh. Why not, really? It isn't like he has a whole lot of friends and Hugh's fun to hang out with. He's funny and mean and nasty and you better be on your toes every single second you're with him or you'll get eaten alive.

It makes Cal tired, having to be on his guard twenty-four hours a day. Hugh, with his eagle eyes and taste for weakness, know to wait for that one moment, that one instance, when Cal is too tired to fight. And he slips in just like he always does.

Cal's fighting hard not to let Hugh slip into his heart. The last thing he needs is to love Hugh Dillon. That would be disaster, core meltdown. Not acceptable. Never love someone who loves his vices more.

"Well, well, Mr. Rennie. Looks like we have the room to ourselves."

Cal shivers again as Hugh's warm breath blows over the back of his neck. He can feel Hugh behind him. He can always feel Hugh, because Hugh's so fucking big and uses it to his advantage. He hulks and hovers and intimidates and relishes every minute of it.

And maybe, just maybe, Cal secretly loves that. Sometimes it's nice to let go and let Hugh run the show. And Hugh always runs the show in bed. Which Cal doesn't really mind either. He's never been the most aggressive lover and that didn't always sit well with his girlfriends. The men he's been with have never minded, though.

Warm hands resting on his shoulders, strong fingers kneading gently. Cal moans softly, feeling the tension flow out of him. Leaving him and making him tired. Making him let down his guard. Mistake. Because Hugh is always watching.

"Strip for me, Cal. And do it slow." Hugh says, letting go of Cal's shoulders and brushing past him to sit on the bed. "Gimme a show, baby."

Cal pretends he's playing a part. That's what his life is about, right? His career? Playing parts? He strips, moving slowly to music only he can hear.

When his last piece of clothing has fallen to the floor, Cal opens eyes he didn't realize were shut and finds Hugh lying on the bed, staring up at him hungrily. One hand propping his head up, the other caressing the growing bulge in his jeans. Cal knows that look. It's the one that says he's going to be sore tomorrow. Sore in a good way, though.

Cal may lie to himself about a lot of things, but never about the sex. The sex is fucking wonderful. Mind-blowing. Best he's ever had.

"Suck me."

Not a request and it makes his cock instantly hard.

Cal obediently gets on the bed and straddles Hugh's legs. He fumbles with the zipper a second too long and gets his hands slapped away as Hugh does it for him.

That thick, beautiful cock immediately springs free because Hugh never wears underwear. Thinks they're part of some kind of government conspiracy to control the population. Or so he said, but he was drunk at the time. Together, they push Hugh's jeans down.

"Suck me, Cal. And keep in mind that we ran out of lube last night."

So he does. Cal can suck with the best of 'em. He makes sure to get Hugh's cock good and wet, because as much as he loves getting fucked, he doesn't want to have to make a side trip to the hospital. They've done it like this before. Just takes some extra preparation is all.

He sucks until his mouth is sore and Hugh pushes him away, mumbling something about coming too soon.

"Hands and knees, Cal."

And he lets himself imagine that there's some amount of affection in Hugh's voice. The kind of affection Hugh has for him outside of the bedroom. They're great friends out there, uniting together and shutting everyone else out.

But in the bedroom is a different story. Cal feels like Hugh is constantly testing his limits. Seeing how far he can push before something breaks.

Cal forces himself to relax as he feels Hugh start to push inside him. He doesn't like this part. Never has. Once things get moving, he's good to go, but he hates the initial...submission. It's Cal who has to give it up, Cal who has to be vulnerable.

It's scary and he hates it.

But Hugh knows this and oddly enough, understands. Once he's all the way in, he always gives Cal some time to adjust. Whether it's running his hands up and down Cal's arms or gently kissing his neck.

There's some pain tonight. Not a lot, but enough to make Cal want to always have lube on hand. He breathes deeply and relaxes and Hugh strokes in and out. Gently at first, but then harder and Cal can feel the rough denim of Hugh's jeans scratching at his thighs.

And, God. Just perfect for this moment in time.

Just Cal and Hugh and no one else.

Just Hugh, doing him hard and fast and growling out nonsense fuck words that don't mean anything and yet they mean everything.

Just Cal, pushing back. Meeting Hugh thrust for thrust. Grabbing a pillow to muffle the sounds of his orgasm.

Struggling to stay upright on shaking arms as Hugh hits the home stretch, biting down hard on Cal's shoulder to keep from howling like he would if they were in a motel room.

Only then does Cal allow himself to collapse, not minding and not caring that Hugh follows him down and presses him into the mattress. One quick twist of his hips and Hugh's softening cock slips out, bringing with it a dull ache.

Cal wriggles a bit to see if he can dislodge Hugh's bulk, but gets only halfway out from under him when Hugh wraps a big arm around him. Cal sighs, resigning himself to being under Hugh all night.

There are worse places to be.


End file.
